


I Will Get Up Now And Go About The City [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Series: I Will Get Up Now And Go About The City [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Desire, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prose Poems, Vignettes, that is to say each chapter is about 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: This is the story of six thousand years and a borrowed jacket. (A tale told in vignettes.)





	1. In From The Wilderness, A Creature Void of Form

**Author's Note:**

> Given the chance to read a drawlight fic aloud, try to do justice in full-embodied form to the text and the sounds? Here I am, with bells on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left me first in the rain. (Prompt: petrichor)

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wwl41d97aaigkt7/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch1.aif?dl=0)


	2. An Epilogue of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But my point is, really - it’s that those red stars? Those are the longest ones, the furthest stars. That’s the oldest light up there. First ones we did."
> 
> (Prompt: Crowley talks about the stars.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do accents at all, so I've been trying in my podfic to channel the spirit of how the actors created the characters' voices, but Crowley sounds really unSALVAGEably American here, sorry y'all.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nr5onuae0c7pzxb/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch2.aif?dl=0)


	3. A History of Writing (In Iron Gall and Milk Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always in milk and never in the black of iron-gall.
> 
> (Prompt: Ink)

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/home?preview=I+Will+Get+Up+-+Ch3.m4a)


	4. Phlegethon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley looks about the kitchen, as if peering for a rogue stove hiding behind a door or a chair. Don’t go looking for fire.
> 
> (Prompt: The night after the averted Apocalypse, Aziraphale turns on the stove to make tea. Crowley has a breakdown.)

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bv9ngjgo8v9jfag/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch4.aif?dl=0)


	5. Here Be Dragons (A Cartographer's Notes on Unknown Places)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a temptation to assume that one of us knows the way. That when we fall into bed together, one of us will take the other in hand and say this is how it’s done, don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, let me show you. We don’t want to think about stumbling blindly into the blank spots of the map, into this here be dragons of us together.
> 
> (Prompt: Maps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first explicit chapter (i.e., headphones only, people! I mean, unless that's not your thing, no judgment here)
> 
> Was it "easy" to read this? It wasn't! There is nothing like the mortifying ordeal of trying to determine and control the pace and rhythm of a sex poem, and To Be Clear, this is a sex poem. But honestly, reading drawlight's words out loud feels like the best and only correct way to really feel them in their entirety and this was challenging in every satisfactory, full bodied way I was hoping it would be!! (Not - not that kind of full bodied, just to be clear, one is a professional so - nevermind, you get it.)

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lwkag62hws538qk/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch5.aif?dl=0)


	6. This Bit Of Water In The Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is thinking about drowning in lakewater.
> 
> (Prompt: Hurt/Comfort)

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/flg2h01xmcww3as/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch6.aif?dl=0)


	7. The Trouble With Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the black peel, holding it by long wire-hanger fingers. Offering it up like he had held out an apple once, same hand outstretched. Same mouth, different words. There is nothing of taste this but only wear this, it will keep you warm.
> 
> (Prompt: clothes sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit podfic-block on this one for a while and then one day I woke up and was blocked no more.

[dropbox link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xsfkqu19oxrqm2/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch7.aif?dl=0) !


	8. Up To The Coasts Of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had never spoken in Heaven but Aziraphale still remembers the long tangle of red-dark hair, this mess of it over a shoulder, against a bit of pale linen.
> 
> (Prompt: Interaction with long hair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Guess who finally got a microphone! I'm re-recording some of the more egregiously low-quality chapters before adding new ones.
> 
> (Also - anyone else ever read Demon Diary, this manhwa from the '00s? It was all I could think of reading this backstory.)

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7kjwfrocajuje4/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch8.m4a?dl=0)


	9. Tender At The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt: craving]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: re-recorded/re-uploaded.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xmp9h7m1m26poys/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch9.m4a?dl=0)


	10. Silverskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt: mercy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the chapters I'm most proud of at the moment. Unfortunately, it also has possibly the worst sound quality of any of them so far. But none of the other takes landed for me like this one did, so bad quality good reading it is, unless I manage to come back and do another take I'm equally happy with.
> 
> EDIT: Redone with functioning mic!

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mm1io4fskut0dew/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch10.m4a?dl=0)


	11. The Flowers Cover Over Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a perennial. An evergreen. There is a time to prune but we never grow a garden for the benefit of the shears. Why do you plant a garden? To watch it grow.
> 
> [Prompt: rings]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got a working microphone?? In honor of which, I re-recorded less staticky and unlistenable versions of Ch8-10, and here is the first new chapter in a bit.

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uow1o43ylry5wfq/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch11.m4a?dl=0)


	12. Come With Me From Lebanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need some green in here. A little life."
> 
> (Prompt: "Unforgivable. That's what I am.")

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w7e232gtfptm3pl/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch12.m4a?dl=0)


	13. The Gospel of the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pump at a well. Trouble the cistern.
> 
> (Prompt: ichor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/prhgfqiv9l2ugu5/I%20Will%20Get%20Up%20-%20Ch13.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
